The present invention relates to cleaning dental equipment of the type described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,877,399 and in copending application Ser. No. 951,589 filed Sep. 25, 1992.
Dental drills for preparing a cavity for filling comprise a handpiece fitted with an air-driven high speed turbine for rotating a drill or bur. The handpiece also includes internal passages for delivery of high pressure air to the drive turbine, air and water sprays to the mouth, and for a fiber optic system for illuminating the cavity site. In use, the internal passages are susceptible to being blocked with filling or tooth fragments so that the handpiece must be taken out of service and cleaned from time to time.
U.S. Pat. No. 4 877 399 provides a method and apparatus for cleaning the air and water passages including a source of high pressure purging air together with a handpiece adaptor including an insert fitted into the dental handpiece for admitting purging air to the cleaning air and water passages and for blocking passage of purging air to the drive turbine. In this way, the handpiece is quickly prepared for return to service after the purging technique is performed by a member of the dental office staff. As noted in the '399 patent, the insert blocks high pressure purging air to the drive turbine to avoid damaging the turbine.
In addition to purging, manufacturers of dental handpieces fitted with air drive turbines now recommend that after each use a handpiece be cleaned, its turbine lubricated and operated with drive air, and sterilized. Copending application Ser. No. 951,589 provides a handpiece adaptor enabling a dental office to lubricate and operate handpiece turbines in the sterilization area of the office as well as to purge air and water lines of the handpiece. In this way thorough cleaning and sterilization of handpieces following manufacturers recommendations may be accomplished through uninterrupted flow of sterilization/asepsis procedures already existing in a typical dental office.
In using the handpiece adaptor, the handpiece is removed from the dental console after use and brought to the sterilization area of the dental office. The handpiece is cleaned externally and its turbine lubricated. The adaptor is fitted to the handpiece establishing through passages with the air and water spray passages, and with turbine air drive and exhaust passages. High pressure air is applied to the handpiece through the adaptor for purging the air and water spray channels, and for driving the turbine. Turbine drive air flows through the supply passage, drives the turbine, and returns through the adaptor exiting to ambience through an exhaust port in the adaptor. Next, the handpiece is sterilized in an autoclave, for example, and returned to service.
In using the handpiece adaptor the flow of high pressure air through the handpiece creates an aerosol which gives rise to the possibility of spreading a cloud of airborne microorganisms or bacteria released from the air and water passages of the handpiece. There is a potential hazard for dental office personnel particularly in the sterilization area of the office of exposure to contagious disease such as tuberculosis, AIDS, and so forth picked up by a dental handpiece from a dental patient. The invention provides a device for eliminating aerosol propagation of bacteria or microorganisms or other contaminants released from dental handpieces.